


Romance in Dragon Age: Origins, Attempt the Second

by sqbr



Series: Various Attempts at Romance in Dragon Age: Origins [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comic, F/M, Fancomic, Humour, Meta, Satire, Silly, Transcribed, f!Brosca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Success?</p>
<p>Has a transcript of the text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance in Dragon Age: Origins, Attempt the Second

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Romance-in-DAO-Attempt-1-154419599).

Panel 1:  
Martya: *sigh*  
Alistair: Something you need?

Panel 2:  
Martya: do you want to come to my tent?  
Alistair: Your..tent?

Panel 3:  
Alistair: I know I should be jumping at the opportunity, but it's just..I've never...you must think me a fool  
Martya: actually it's suprisingly endearing

Panel 4:  
Martya (to the dog): C'mon buttercup. This romance business is more trouble than it's worth let's go kill some darkspawn.

Panel 5:  
Alistair: I really don't know how to ask you this..Despite this being the least perfect time...I really don't want to wait anymore. I want it to be with you...while we have the chance. In case...  
Martya: I..uh..ok

Panel 6:  
insert uncanny valley-ish sex scene with disturbing underwear

 

Panel 7:  
Martya (thinking): So I guess the key to romance is to be honest and direct and talk about your feelings. I can do that

Panel 8:  
Martya: I was wondering about our future  
Alistair: Who can say? Things are so complicated.  
Martya: But..what matters is that we care about each other right?  
Alistair:now is not the time  
*Alastair disapproves -10*

Panel 9:  
Martya (crying on Leliana's shoulder): he s-said he loved me  
Morrigan: i'm telling you, use them until spent and then kill them. It's the only way.

**Author's Note:**

> Between the last page and this I read a walkthrough :) Also I did actually get with Leliana but it felt really forced and was no fun so I went back to my previous save.
> 
> Panel 5 is the only bit of real dialogue I actually looked up (though it's very paraphrased) It's much more charming in an English accent ^_^


End file.
